The Unstoppable Force
by setr
Summary: A series of drabbles featuring our favourite cook and swordsman. If they're not your favourite cook and swordsman why are you here? Some based on songs some random just a mix of stuff really
1. Chapter 1

_I was listening to the song Amarte Duele by Natalia Lafourcade while writing this_

Amarte Duele

The way the cook went on about it you would think love was the easiest thing in the world. Sanji would offer love to everyone and anyone if they were pretty enough. So could he really be blamed when he thought love would be simple.

It wasn't, love hurt.

Loving Sanji was hard and painful and not just because of the never-ending parade of abuse both verbal and physical. Loving Sanji was hard because no matter how much he loved him he had to share him. He would always share the cook with all those pretty faces and curvy bodies. He would always share the cook with his passion for All Blue and cooking.

It hurt to love Sanji but Zoro couldn't help but love him anyways.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hora de Compartir - Natalia Lafourcade_

Hora de compartir

His favourite hour of the day was without a doubt that last hour before sunrise. It was the hour when Zoro would be just beginning to wake up, ready to start his gruelling training that could at times continue throughout the entire day. There was a hypnotic calm over the ship, over the entire ocean at that time. The world full of grays and fog that led to the mystique of the hour making it all that much more special.

This was the hour that was his and Zoro's alone. No one else was up, even the person on night watch was generally asleep at that point. It was theirs to share and treasure. This was the hour when the two stubborn men shared everything with the other.


	3. Chapter 3

_HuHuHu - Natalia Lafourcade_

HuHuHu

He would have loved to have been able to pamper the cook like he deserved. If he could he would shower him with fine wine, silk ties and so much more. The fact of the matter was he couldn't afford any of that plus Sanji deserved so much more. Sanji deserved the stars in the sky, he deserved the moon, life itself.

So since he couldn't shower him with these gifts he showered him what he had to offer. He showered him with kisses, with love, with dedication. In each reverent kiss he placed against that pale skin he was giving Sanji the world.


	4. Chapter 4

_Let's Get Out - Natalia Lafourcade_

Let's Get Out

The stress of the day became too much, it was always the same things on the ship. There was always turmoil and bustle and people to serve and sometimes he just wanted to get out. He served the girls a light snack accompanied by a cool glass of sweet tea – he couldn't just ignore them – and then left to find the swordsman. He found him against the mast, his eyes closed and his katana across his lap. One sharp kick had the other man lifting an eyebrow and letting out a grunt. It was all that he had needed.

"Let's get out."

The swordsman didn't say anything just collected himself from the floor and followed the cook below deck. A few minutes later they were in Franky's shark submarine just enjoying each other company.


	5. Chapter 5

_Look Outside - Natalia Lafourcade_

Look Outside

Sanji was stressed. He was craving nicotine, his hands were shaking, they were running out of food and money to buy more. Luffy was barging in demanding meat every five minutes, Franky and Usopp's newest weapon was unbearably loud and even Nami's false love was wearing on him. He was trying to cut up some vegetables for the stew – vegetables was almost all they had left – when he slipped, something he never did and nicked his finger.

"Shit! God damn this shitty day!"

A wet towel was pressed to the cut where a droplet of crimson blood had formed. He looked over to see the swordsman standing there, calm as always. Sanji hadn't even heard him come in. He kept the pressure for a minute, neither man saying a word. When he removed the towel the nick had stopped bleeding and Zoro tossed the towel aside. He turned and took a step away before stopping, turning around and holding out his hand.

Sanji took the hand and let Zoro lead him out on deck to the patch of grass that was almost too soft to be real. They laid there in silence and slowly Sanji's day got better.


	6. Chapter 6

_Ser Humano - Natalia Lafourcade_

Ser Humano

Some days he wanted to shout at the swordsman, some days he did. It was in the way he fought no matter what, the way he trained himself to exhaustion. It irritated Sanji the way he refused to be polite, refused to do things any way other than how he wanted. He was a machine to his training, dedicated to his goal and nothing else at times. It was these times when lifting a ridiculously large weight – Sanji would say he was compensating for something if he didn't know better – he ignored the cook. It was those times when Sanji could be standing before him completely naked and hard for him and the swordsman didn't pause in his training that Sanji wanted to shout at him to be human.


	7. Chapter 7

**Care**

Sometimes he wished he didn't care. It would make things easier that was for sure. If it were strictly about the sex. He even tried to convince himself that release was his sole goal and feelings were simply imagined in the event. Then the swordsman would get hurt. And it didn't matter whether it was a couple of stitches or a couple of days in a coma either way he found his heart beating wildly and his hands shaking. No amount of nicotine would calm his nerves and he would be edgy until the oaf proved he was once again back to normal. The swordsman would chide him for getting so worried and once again Sanji would wish he didn't care.


	8. Chapter 8

**Blood**

It wasn't like it was something he hadn't seen before. In fact he had seen it almost every day in his life that was just his predicament. What shocked him was the quantity. It was everywhere, seeming to cover every surface within a hundred mile radius. There seemed to be so much littered across the terrain that the figure shouldn't still be standing. There seemed to be more on the broken ground than the broken body could have ever held. It was more than he could take and from that moment on he hated the colour red.


	9. Chapter 9

**If the rain must fall**

Life never went as planned.

It could be a beautiful day when the storm clouds rolled in out of nowhere catching you in their downpour. The storm didn't care what you had planned for that day or whether you were on your way somewhere important. None of that mattered and you got soaked none the less.

Yet when he was with him none of that seemed to matter. If the rain were to fall all he needed was the other man at his side. His own personal sun to chase the dark clouds away.


	10. Chapter 10

**Don't Wait**

The lights will flash and fade away  
The days will pass you by  
Don't wait  
To lay your armor down

He stirred the sauce, watching as the caramel swirled golden against the richness of the chocolate, slowly fading away completely consumed. He felt for the caramel, it was such a beautiful colour and yet was so easily consumed by the power of the chocolate.

How was it possible for the caramel to resist succumbing to the seduction and strength of the chocolate. It was prominent, demanding the attention and taking it without hesitation. Sucking the caramel into its depths, hidden from sight.

"It's beautiful isn't it."

He turned around at the sound of the voice, as rich as the sauce he had been staring at. She smiled her secret smile and he couldn't keep from grinning like a fool even if his heart wasn't in it.

"How the caramel gives itself completely to the chocolate, changing it slightly, sweetening it. Such silent strength."

He continued to stare at her even as she chuckled and walked back out of the kitchen. He returned his gaze to the sauce, noticing this time how the sauce had lightened with the addition of the caramel, knowing that the flavour would be that much sweeter for it.

He contemplated the sauce with a new understanding, this time envying the caramel it's courage.


	11. Chapter 11

**New Year's Eve**

There was screaming everywhere, lights were flashing around him and he couldn't see through the throng of people. He wanted nothing more than to pull out his katana put he didn't have enough room to do so. Instead he had to settle for shouldering his way through the crowd, searching for the cook. Unfortunately everyone seemed to be blond here which made finding him harder. Then he noticed a thin tendril of smoke rising in the air, his gut told him that the smoke was coming from the cigarette Sanji no doubt had in his mouth. Sure enough he followed the smoke to the cook.

He was standing in the corner of the room a cocktail in one hand the other holding the ever-present cigarette. He had a silly party hat on his head and yet still managed to look charming. When he saw Zoro he smiled and opened his arms to invite Zoro closer. The swordsman moved right up to the other man, smelling his aftershave and the cigarette.

"10!"

"9"

Sanji drained the last of his drink – not his first of the night for sure judging by the glaze to his eye – and placed the empty glass on the table behind him.

"8"

Sanji moved an arm to drape over Zoro's shoulder.

"7"

"6"

Zoro wrapped his arms around Sanji's thin waist.

"5"

"4"

Sanji took the final drag of his cigarette, putting it out.

"3"

Sanji sidled closer to Zoro so that their hips were flush together.

"2"

Zoro's tongue darted out to moisten his lips.

"1"

Their lips met in a sinfully sweet kiss, no rush just taking their time. They savoured the moment, bringing in the new year in the manner they wished to spend it. Together.


	12. Chapter 12

_SPOILER: End of Archiplego arc_

**Gone**

His entire body ached, no killed. He couldn't believe he was still alive yet he was. The pain was proof of that if nothing else. Kuma was close, he was under the giant's shadow and he needed to move. More importantly Zoro needed to move.

Zoro.

He never seemed to get the chance to fully heal before coming into another fight and this one had started with him still hurting from his previous encounter with Kuma. They couldn't defeat him, not then, not now. Zoro had to move.

Yet he wasn't. He couldn't. Just like Sanji the pain had immobilized him and Sanji knew that it was a miracle the swordsman was still breathing. He heard Kuma's deep voice, didn't understand the meaning of the words just knew it was bad. His giant hand/paw came down, sweeping towards Zoro and he wanted to shout but couldn't find his voice. Then there was a soft pop followed by a deathly silence.

That's when the screaming started. He could see Usopp shaking in terror and screaming his heart out at Kuma but nothing registered in his head. Nothing else mattered because Zoro was gone. Disappeared. Vanished.

The faint cries of Luffy reached his ears. He could hear the pain in his voice. It was enough to bring out the fear and Usopp stooped down ready to pick him up. He barely registered when Kuma made the imposter warlord vanish as well. Didn't register Luffy's shouts to flee. Zoro was gone.

Sanji couldn't handle that, he couldn't run not when this man – creature – had taken away the one thing that made every single day worth living. Heedless of his captain's cries and Usopp's pleas Sanji forced himself up. Taking a deep breath – Zoro's image fixed in his mind's eye – he charged forward.

What was the point of living without Zoro anyways?


	13. Chapter 13

**Fixation  
**(rating: t)

He loved how the swordsman would toss his head to the right as he let out that strangled grunt. He did it every time he pushed himself in that first time, Sanji's tightness almost too much for him. And each time Sanji would forget the pain of having such a large item forced inside of him and simply marvel at the masculinity and sexuality of his lover. Then Zoro would rock his hips and all thought other than "fuck" and strangled jumbles of consonants left his mind. He had heard Robin telling Nami the other day that fixation on details was a sure sign of a crush but he refused to believe that that was what this was. It wasn't a fixation on a detail it was simply an observation because fixation or not he simply couldn't have a crush on the other man. That wasn't a part of the rules and he didn't think he could handle that.


	14. Chapter 14

**Pained Pleasure  
**(rating: t)

"No one ever told me pain was so close to pleasure" Queen

It had started out as something simple; a quick way for release that was more pleasurable than one's hand. A convenient arrangement with no strings attached. There were no whispered words of affection, no promises just the rough meeting of two bodies in dark corners. That was all he had wanted, he didn't need the complications of feelings, it wasn't a part of the agreement. His heart didn't seem to care about such things as what he wanted or what agreements he had made however and he found himself wishing things could be different. He knew however it was a futile wish and so each time he thrust into that tightness, that first breach he found a pained grunt escaping his lips knowing this was as close as he was ever going to get.


	15. Chapter 15

**Home  
**(rating: k)

He moved without care, unaware of the watching gaze upon him. Slender fingers tapping an equally slender cigarette out of the pack and bringing it to thin lips. There was the flicker of flame followed by a deep inhale. Practiced movements that took no attention, his mind wandering elsewhere, planning meals, taking mental stock of rations. As he figured out what to prepare the silvery green eyes tracked his every movement. They watched as lips curled around the toxic stick, watched the way the fingers held it delicately and how the light breeze ruffled the blond hair. He could predict the movements that would follow, having seen them hundreds of times. The free hand would slip into a pant pocket for a few inhales before coming back out to rest across the rail, single visible eye focused on an unknown spot on the horizon without truly seeing.

It wasn't long before the cigarette was finished, the butt arcing through the air and landing in the ocean with an indistinguishable sizzle. The blond clasped both hands together keeping them on the rail, eyes never leaving the horizon. Up from his watching spot the swordsman took his eyes off the cook as he descended to deck level. His footsteps were silent as he made his way across the deck, eyes once again on the blond head that was bent over the rail. He stopped beside the other man, close enough to smell the scent of the shampoo he had used in his morning shower.

No words were exchanged, none were needed. Talking could come later under the cover of nightfall for now his physical presence was all that was required. It said more than the words ever could. It was all a part of their ritual, the promise to each other that no matter what words were said, what secrets were shared come morning light they were still there for each other.

They stood in silence, side by side for awhile longer as the sun slowly came up. Then the cook turned to the swordsman and pressed a sweet kiss to his lips before heading into the kitchen. The swordsman watched him go before heading back up to the crow's nest to start his daily training. After all it was just another day.


	16. Chapter 16

**Fire**

_I touch the fire and it freezes me, I look into it and its black._

Zoro had never been one to dwell on emotions, for the most part he ignored them whether they be his own or someone else's. He recognized the passion that he had for his swordsmanship, the energy that coursed through him when he held the blade in his hands. Yet he had taken that passion, that fire for granted it had been natural so why question it.

Then she had died. And for awhile so had his dreams, his passion dying along with her. He no longer felt the warm energy of the katana, instead it was nothing but cold metal in his hands. Lifeless just as she now was. He would go through the motions, his movements still sharp but lacking conviction. He moved out of habit rather than intuitive knowledge.

It had all changed the day he had met the blond. He hadn't known it at first but the blond had given him the fire back. Allowed him to feel once again as the warmth returned. Once more he felt the energy within the blade, harnessed the energy and manipulated it to his needs. The passion searing through him stronger than ever, there both for him and for her. There to power him through to achieve his goals obstacles be damned.

Zoro had never been one to dwell on emotions, but he recognized the gift Sanji had given him.


	17. Chapter 17

**Morning Light  
**(rating: T)

The dawn is breaking, light starting to shimmer across the ocean and reaching the edges of the ship. I stretched out the kinks I had gotten from spending the night in the crow's nest. I could hear footsteps on the deck and recognized the tread as belonging to the cook. A quick glance down confirmed it as the blonde lit up his customary morning smoke, leaning against the rail. From my perch I was able to look him over with his guard down. He was at ease staring off in the distance the corner of his mouth twisted upwards in a smile. I was amazed at how even without the sun high in the sky his blond hair managed to shine.

Even though I couldn't see more than a profile of him I knew that his cornflower blue eye would hold a twinkle that softened his features. Like how when he talked about All Blue; his eye would twinkle and he'd look innocent again. As if he hadn't experienced darkness and pain. I loved it when he was like that, not that I'd admit it after all I was me and he was him.

I scanned the ocean around us, making sure there was no immediate threat looming on the horizon before climbing down, an empty sake bottle in my hand. Opening the door to a storage room – one of many on Sunny – I tossed the empty into a bin with several others. Sanji glanced over at the sound but didn't say anything. He had probably been expecting it anyways. I walk over to him slowly. Taking my time and letting my eyes rake over his body. The black pinstriped dress pants hugging the curve of his toned ass and muscular thighs. My mouth practically watered at the sight. Today's shirt was maroon and as usual Sanji didn't have it fully buttoned yet, the tie loosened around his slender neck.

I remembered the first time I had seen him out here I had been surprised at how casual he had seemed. Now it was like out secret because without fail it would be done up all proper before another soul came above deck. I stepped up right behind him, his perfect ass against my crotch. My arms came around him, possessive yet relaxed and he leaned back slightly, just enough to show he like it. He offered me his cigarette and I took it wordlessly, pulling in a drag of the thick smoke before handing it back. I blew the smoke out over the silken wheat hair my eyes focused on the ocean.

It wasn't often that I smoked but every now and then I'd take a drag of Sanji's. Another secret that was ours and the morning light. We stayed there in silence as he finished off the cigarette before flicking it out into the ocean. We never talked in these moments. Preferring the peace that silence brought, knowing to enjoy it while it lasted. With a sigh Sanji turned around in my embrace. Breakfast had to be made and I had training to do. Sanji titled his head and I angled my mouth over his in a soft kiss.

It was slow and sensual, different from rushed, heated kisses that would come later in the day. As we pulled apart I couldn't help but smile. A true genuine smile free of my traditional smirk Sanji presses a quick peck against my lips before heading to the kitchen, straightening up as he went.


	18. Chapter 18

**Two Words  
**(rating: T)

Sanji had never hated a woman, even when Kalifa had betrayed everyone, kidnapped Robin and beat him. He just couldn't find it within him to hate her. That all changed the day the simple ceremony had taken place. When she had said those two little words a hatred had filled him and he had nowhere to direct it but at her. So even though she was his nakama and he worshipped her, Sanji hated her with all if his anger, hurt and jealousy.

It hurt him to hate her but not as much to hear the swordsman say those two words back to her. The green-haired man had looked at him first, their jade depths telling him he knew and it was with that look in that moment that Sanji realized he had caused his own pain.

He had just been too afraid.


End file.
